Many computer systems have a processor that receives and generates data and executes instructions, and have one or more storage devices that are coupled to the processor, that read data stored on a removable storage medium, and that write data to the medium. The processor typically includes circuitry, such as a central processing unit, for performing various computing functions, such as executing programs to perform specific tasks, and the computer system typically includes a housing to protect the processor, the storage devices, and other components of the computer system. In addition to its protection function, the housing may include a storage region to store removable storage media when the media are not being used.
For example, FIG. 1 shows a computer system 10 that includes a housing 12. The housing 12 includes a storage compartment 14 to store a storage medium 16 such as, e.g., a compact disc or a dvd. The storage compartment 14 includes a shaft 18 to hold the compact disc 16 in an interior 20 that is formed by four side walls 22 and a bottom side 24. The shaft 18 is fixed to the bottom 24, and thus, may not be positioned relative to the bottom 24 in other positions. When storing the compact disc 16 in the compartment 14, one first aligns the hole 26 in the disc 16 with the shaft 18, and then guides the disc toward the bottom 24 such that the shaft 18 engages the hole 26.
Unfortunately, storing other types of removable storage media, such as a magnetic disc and magnetic tape, or storing other items, such as a camera or camera docking station, in the storage compartment 14 can be difficult. Because the shaft 18 is not positionable relative to the bottom side 24, one has to place the disc or camera between a sidewall 22 and the shaft to store the item in the storage compartment 14. Because the distance between the shaft 18 and a sidewall 22 is approximately the radius of the compact disc 16, a typical magnetic disc, camera, or camera docking station may not fit well in the storage compartment 14. Thus, the storage compartment 14 does not easily and securely store items or removable storage media other than a compact disc or dvd.